Nightmarish Love
by Cartmansbaby
Summary: A very interesting pairing begins the story...takes place during the fourth Harry Potter book and is from the point of veiw of a Durmstrang student whose mother is a death eater.
1. Nightmarish Love

Chapter 1-_Nightmarish Love_

A Harry Potter fanfiction story by **Cartmansbaby**

**A/N:**This story takes place during Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts and some parts are adapted from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. I do not in any way own any of Rowling's characters, but I do own the characters I created which are the only ones not from the fourth Harry Potter book...enjoy the story.

**T**uesday Masters had only seen him in her nightmares. Those nightmares came and went on most of those summer nights since her parents had split up and she and her mother moved into a new neighborhood, in a new country... In those dreams she had seen his eyes, red devilish slits that gave her cold chills even though the nights were swelrting hot. Eyes that made her wake up in the night and pray they weren't upon her when she gazed around her dark, sullen bedroom of number 24 Privat Drive. On one particular night she dreamt about the moon, fiery red, pink, orange, and yellow, burning beautifully but threateningly as she ran away, hand in hand with someone she knew for sure wasn't there. Then she'd hide, beyond the walls of her magical school and she'd peer out in fearful interest out the tallest window at the burning moon and see the dark shadowed figures marching slowly around her...

That most vivid dream came the night Tuesday Masters met Dudley Dursley.

They had met at an AFI concert earlier that summer. Dudley and Tuesday were both in the same heated mosh pit and Dudley was pushed over, he fell into Tuesday and almost pushed her over under all his weight. Tuesday was able to catch him by the arm before he hit the solid, concrete ground of the concert arena. They ended up talking all night and after the concert they were holding hands and kissing. They exchanged addresses, instantly realizing that Tuesday had recently moved into the very neighborhood where Dudley lived all his life. And so for the rest of the summer Tuesday spent most of her days at Dudley's house, which was right down the street from hers.

Tuesday was very fond of Dudley. Of course Tuesday was just like any other teenage girl. She had crushes (and finally a boyfriend), she loved music and fashion. She looked like an average teenager. She was 5'6", fourteen years old, and had long, wavy black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and black painted fingernails. She dressed in low rise bondage pants, band hoodies, velvet corset tube tops, and lots of jewlery. However, the truth was, she wasn't just an normal, everyday teenage girl, even though that was her boyfriend's perception of her. Dudley Dursley did not know that Tuesday was really a sorceress in training. Her mother was a sorceress, her father a wizard, and her older sister also a sorceress in training. Dudley thought that Tuesday was going to a new boarding school when the summer was over, but this wasn't true. Tuesday would be going back to her wizarding school in Bulgaria (her home country), Durmstrang Institute, which in addition to a regular witchcraft and wizardry cirriculam, also taught sorcery of the dark arts, which was Tuesday's family's branch of magic.

It made Tuesday sick the first time Dudley asked her over to his house. Of course not because of him, but because of Dudley's cousin--Harry Potter. Tuesday almost screamed outloud at finally meeting the boy who lived, who triumphed over the Dark Lord. She was almost beside herself with emotion, but Dudley hadn't noticed, he had been busily rumagging through the fridge trying to find a snack that wasn't a fruit or vegetable. _Harry Potter? My boyfriend's cousin? Then surely Dudley must know...surely he must know about our world...about my world..._

And those summer nights when she and Dudley sat together in the approaching darkness, cuddling and sharing their thoughts, Tuesday craved to tell him, ask him about Harry Potter, but she knew she could not. How impossible it would be...for him to ever understand...but inside, Tuesday wondered if maybe he did understand, being related to Harry Potter afterall. Even though he _was _a Muggle she had a crazy love for Dudley Dursley, a love she promised him to not give up on. They would both be leaving at the end of the summer, Tuesday back to Durmstrang and Dudley back to Smelting's. Tuesday would have to say good bye earlier though, she was going to the Quidditch World Cup at the end of August with her mother.

Before she knew it, it was the night to say good bye. Mrs. Dursley invited her over to dinner on Saturday night. Tuesday came over and sat down to salads and mashed potatoes at number 4 Privat Drive. The dinner went well. Dudley ate his food in about two seconds and stayed at the table while his parents drilled his girl friend with questions.

"So Tuesday dear, you never told us where you go to school," said Mr. Dursley.

Tuesday paused, remembering all the things her mother had warned her about these Muggle families. She remembered the name of the school her mother told her to tell the Muggles that she was going to.

"I'm going to be attending...uh, Florence's Boarding School for the Talented Gifted," Tuesday answered quickly.

"That foreign? I've never heard of it," grunted Mr. Dursley.

"Yeah...it's uh foreign," answered Tuesday. She glanced over at Harry who was still eating, he hadn't said anything to her at all.

"Oh Dudley is certainly going to be missing his beautiful girl friend when he leaves for Smelting's this year," cooed Mrs. Dursley, who Tuesday appreciated a lot better than Dudley's father. Mrs. Dursley smiled at Tuesday and Dudley, who were sitting with each other, "We really should get portraits done of you two together."

Dudley didn't reply, so neither did Tuesday.

"Mom, give us dessert now," begged Dudley.

"Of course honey," Mrs. Dursley got up and served the dessert which was low fat sherbert ice cream.

Tuesday couldn't help but look over at Harry Potter again. She was _sure _this was him...there was his scar...and at that moment as Tuesday's eyes lingered for a moment upon Harry's oddly shaped cut, Harry erupted with a groan of pain and clapped a hand over the scar. Tuesday abrupty stood up, almost knocking her sherbert bowl over.

"I should be going now," Tuesday announced hastily.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley gave her some weird looks.

"My mother..." Tuesday muttered quickly, "She said...she said she wanted me home at seven thirty..."

"We really must meet her sometime," Mrs. Dursley said kindly, ignoring Tuesday's haste.

"Yes, what does she do for work again?" asked Mr. Dursley.

"Unemployed," Tuesday answered queitly.

"And your father?" Mr. Dursley raised his eye brows.

"Divorced my mother," Tuesday replied, looking down at the floor. She pushed in her dining chair, snagging a glance at Harry who was staring at her.

"I really must be going," said Tuesday.

"I'll walk you home," said Dudley.

"Good Dudley," said Mrs. Dursley, grinning, "Always such a gentleman."

"Come on," Tuesday said softly, taking Dudley's hand.

She and Dudley took their time walking back to Tuesday's house.

"I'm really going to miss you when I go back to school Dudley," Tuesday told him.

"Yeah...I'll miss you too."

Tuesday looked at Dudley fondly. His face was reddening and he looked uncomfortable.

When they got to Tuesday's front door she gave him a huge hug.

"I'll write you all the time okay?"

Dudley nodded.

"I love you."

She leaned forward and she and Dudley kissed for a long moment.

"I'll miss you so, so much!" Tuesday flung herself at Dudley once more. He muttered his love back. He gave her one more kiss, said good bye and that he'd write soon, and walked back down the street.

When Tuesday went back inside, her mother was waiting for her, sitting in a black velvet high backed chair, lazily reading _The Evening Prophet_.

"This is a bull shit..." mumbled Mrs. Masters. She looked up and noticed Tuesday had come home. She took off her Mary Janes and plopped down opposite her mother on the couch.

Mrs. Master was in her early thirties. She had waist length wavy black hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. She was wearing thick black make up and velvet black robes sprinkled with plum colored stars.

"What mother?" Tuesday asked, wondering what kind of bull shit could be in the wizarding newspaper today.

"It's nothing dear, don't worry about this nonsense," Mrs. Masters held up her copy of _The Evening Prophet_, pulled out her wand, and ignited the paper so that it burned up and became nothing.

"How was the Muggle boy today?" Mrs. Masters asked, smiling at her daughter.

Tuesday grinned, "He's well, he's going to be leaving for his Muggle school next week."

"You are so fond of that Muggle boy," Mrs. Masters said queitly, "But all the same...if you love him, than you shall be with him..."

Tuesday quivered. Sometimes her own mother gave her the creeps. Tuesday knew her whole family was pure blood and Mrs. Masters wanted to keep it that way, but there was no shame in _dating _Dudley...

"And Potter? Is he still alive and well?" Mrs. Master asked sharply.

"Alive yes," answered Tuesday coldly, "But well...only he knows."

Mrs. Masters lips curled into a ruby red lipsticked smile.

"Not for long..." she whispered coldly, so that Tuesday barely heard her.

Tuesday did not know how to reply to her mother. She had taken the bewildering news that her daughter was going out with Harry Potter's cousin not as an insult, but as an intriging idea. Tuesday knew that her father would think otherwise. He would think it as an insult.

Mrs. Masters threw some rolls of parchment onto the dusty, cluttered coffee table at their feet.

"You've had post today," she announced, "Letter from your father, sister, a friend of yours, and from the school."

"Yes! I love mail!" cried Tuesday. She gathered up the letters and asscended the stairs into her dark bedroom.

There was barely any light in her room. There was one window which was blocked by a thick, dusty black curtain. The room was tiny, with a black canopy bed, also with thick, dusty hangings, a black wood chipped dresser, and a wardrobe that had been dead for years. A tank settled on the floor under the window sheltered her toad, Purdu and her sleek black trunk stood at the foot of her unmade bed, spilling out it's contents which were spell books, writing supplies, wizard money, and school notes. On top of the dresser was a rusty and dirty owl's cage, peices of parchment, a thick black journal, and her wand.

Tuesday sat on her bed and first read the letter from her father:

_To my dearest Tuesday, _

_How is life with your mother? And how has your summer been? I hope it's been well. Living in England must be exciting. I've read loads about the school up there, it's called Hogwarts and I think it would be the perfect place to send your sister, perhaps next year once things really have been smoothed over. Do you like your neigherboorhood? You must write and tell me how everything is. The Quidditch World Cup is coming up, I just knew you'd never miss the chance to see it, especially since England hasn't hosted the cup in thirty years! What an honor. We of course are rooting for Bulgaria! Looking forward to going back to Durmstrang? You must be, I've heard much news about what's happening this year...but I won't give out the surprise! You'll find out when you get to school...but that Karkaroff is still a crack pot old fool in my eyes. Much love from, your father._

Tuesday was glad her father was still trying to be involved in her life. Tuesday didn't know much about this school called Hogwarts, but she had heard it was run by a man named Albus Dumbledore, who her father really liked. Tuesday's headmaster at her school was Proffessor Karkaroff, who her mother was friends with. Tuesday also wondered what would be going on at school this year. By the sounds of her father's letter, something big and something really cool. Tuesday reached for the next letter, which was from her older sister, Ivette.

_Tuesday, _

_Oh how have you been? I miss you so, so much! Summer just isn't the same without you! My summer has been all right of course, except Dad's not taking me to the Quidditch World Cup. I think it's because he's afraid mum will be there and he might not want to be in any kind of confrontation. I don't know if Dad's told you but he considering sending me to Hogwarts School next year. Says he wants me to learn 'proper' magic like he learned. Me, a witch? Dunno...sounds a bit harder than being a sorceress like you and mum. How is mum? I hope she's well. I've been worried about you two...How's your new house? Have you met anyone in your neighborhood yet? I am so jealous you're going to the World Cup! Oh well...you're in England, I'm not. Go Bulgaria! Well I have to go and finish some of that History of the Dark Arts home work. I'll see you in school quite soon. Love, your dear sister, Ivette._

Tuesday missed her sister a lot too. Ivette was fifteen, one year older than Tuesday. When their parents split, Ivette went to live with their dad and Tuesday of course had to stay with her mother. Tuesday felt bad. It sounded like her sister really missed her. _Maybe I'll bring her something back from the World Cup_...thought Tuesday as she opened up her school letter, which bore the Durmstrang crest. When Tuesday opened the letter, a heavy copper badge with a blood red "P" on it felt into her lap. Tuesday gaped at it and almost screamed in surprise. She read the letter without hesitating.

_To Tuesday Masters, _

_Welcome back to another year at Durmstrang Institute! You are about to be starting your fourth year of study at our school and we have given you the pleasure of becoming a school Prefect. You will have special duties to fufill for being a Prefect as well as keeping up your regular studies and maintaining good grades in school. Attatched to the letter as well as your new Prefect's badge is a copy of the school things you will be needing this year and your schedule. See you on September 1st!_

--Proffesser Circe Sicilus

_Deputy Headmistress in Charge at Durmstrang Institute_

Tuesday stared at the shining badge in her hands. She was made a Prefect! She couldn't wait to tell everyone! Finally, after breifly reveiwing her school supply list, she opened her last letter which was from one of her best friends at Durmstrang and also carried some surprising news:

_Tuesday, _

_Hi! How are you? I hope you're well! Liking England? It just isn't the same here without you! We all miss you!! Can't wait to see you at school, but of course I'll be seeing you much sooner. QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!!!!!! I almost died when my parents showed me the tickets! GO BULGARIA baby!!! I 3 Viktor Krum I 3 Krum I 3 Krum I LOVE VIKTOR KRUM!!!!! I have some more news for you too--Nik asked me out and I said yes! So we're together now and he's coming to the Cup too. More details later. I'll see you soon!! WE MISS YOU!!! Love, Lilly xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Tuesday smiled. Her best friend Lilly Darius had been her best friend since they were first years at Durmstrang. Nik Toya was a friend too and now apparently Lilly's boyfriend. Tuesday smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to tell Lilly all about Dudley. Reading the letters only got Tuesday more psyched for the Quidditch World Cup as well.

Tuesday sat in her dark bedroom, and as the sun slowly set outside, she wrote replies to three of the letters. She did not tell her father or sister about Dudley. She wrote to Lilly about him. When she finished the letters, Tuesday slumped downstairs and sat at the kitchen table with her mother. They were having chicken and potatoes for dinner.

"Look mother, look," Tuesday held up her Prefect's badge.

A wide grin spread across Mrs. Masters face and she got up and hugged her daughter.

"A Prefect! I can not beleive it! Congratulations my dear," Mrs. Masters said.

Tuesday held up her Durmstrang letter, "Um...mother? When are we going to get my school supplies?"

Apparently Mrs. Masters hadn't thought of this. The divorce had been hard to sort out, especially having to deal with custody of her two daughters. Mrs. Masters scowled as she answered darkly, "Your father. Send _him _the list so he can buy them for you..."

"How...how am I going to get to school this year?" Tuesday asked tentatively.

"Your father. _He _can buy you Muggle air tickets to get you there _and he _can drive you to school with Ivette."

Tuesday nodded. It was a sensible idea.

After dinner, Tuesday added some things onto her letter to her father and used her mother's owl, Artemis, for all three of the letters.

The next day was the day before the Quidditch World Cup. At breakfast Mrs. Masters told Tuesday the plan for the next day.

"We are going to have to Apparate," Mrs. Masters explained, "And then when we get there, we get our camp site and tomorrow night, we're cheering Bulgaria on."

"I can't wait to see Lilly and Nik again," Tuesday said cheerfully, "And of course Viktor, but I'll see him at school too. He is such a good flyer!"

"You're not bad on a broom yourself dear," Mrs. Masters complimented her daughter as she spread jelly onto a peice of toast.

Tuesday shook her head, "No...I...I really don't think so."

"You do take flying lessons, is that right?"

"Yes..."

"Perhaps this year you can get better," Mrs. Masters assured her daughter.

For the rest of the day, Tuesday felt guilty about not being with Dudley. He was right down the street, but she followed her mother's advice and didn't go to see him. Besides, Tuesday thought, he was probably preparing to leave for Smelting's anyway. Tuesday was saddened by just the thought of being at the Quidditch Cup, she knew she'd be thinking of him. She thought a lot about her friends, Lilly and Nik, she'd be jealous of them, but put those thoughts away. The Quidditch World Cup would be just as exciting if they weren't together.

Tuesday also couldn't wait to go back to Durmstrang. She thought a lot about her father's letter and what he said about something going on at the school. Tuesday shined her Prefect's badge a few times before placing it neatly in her school trunk atop a set of her blood red Durmstrang robes.

That night Tuesday packed her things for the Cup including all the wizard gold she had saved up over the summer and a note Dudley had given her to show her friends.

Early the next morning, Mrs. Masters woke Tuesday up and Tuesday quickly got dressed in a pair of black and red baggy bondage pants, a black tank top, and a black studded hoodie. She put on her jewlery and make up, grabbed her messenger bag, and went down to breakfast. Mrs. Masters was already at the table, smirking over the latest edition of _The Daily Prophet_. Tuesday sat down and ate her hashbrowns and scrambled eggs.

"The Quidditch World Cup is today!" she exclaimed, "Finally, the high light of my whole summer!"

Mrs. Masters peered at her daughter over the paper. Her eye brows were raised and she looked a little suprised.

"I thought the Muggle was the high light of your summer?" she asked coldly.

Tuesday shrugged and decided not to say anything else.

After breakfast, Tuesday put her plate in the sink and dared to say something else.

"Where are we Apparating from?" she asked.

Even though Tuesday Masters was only fourteen, she was able to Apparate. All students above third year from Durmstrang knew how to. At Durmstrang there weren't many students at all. Probably a round fifty, so complicated lessons were easier to be taught. Mrs. Masters went to Durmstrang Institute herself and recommended that both her daughters go there, and since she was a long and dear friend of Tuesday's headmaster, Proffessor Igor Karkaroff, both Ivette and Tuesday had been accepted.

Mrs. Masters sighed heavily, as though annoyed.

"Let's just do it here," she looked at the clock, "Ten shall we?"

Tuesday nodded, it was five to ten. She went into the livingroom and put her shoes on. She stood in the livingroom staring hard at the clock above the fire place. At two to ten, Mrs. Masters came in wearing a black Muggle woman business suit. She tucked her wand into her jacket pocket and watched the clock too as it ticked off the seconds. Moments later it was five seconds until ten.

"Ready?" Mrs. Masters asked Tuesday.

"Ready."

"Five...four...three...," Mrs. Masters was counting down, "...two...one!"

And with a loud pop and a hard jolt, both Mrs. Masters and Tuesday appeared far from where they just were, in front of an old stone cottage, where a Muggle man stood inside, gaping widely at them.


	2. The Confrontation

Chapter 2-_The Confrontation_

"_Obliviate!_" Mrs. Masters cried and turned her wand upon the old man. In an instant, his memory was modified.

Mrs. Masters and Tuesday walked up to the man.

"Good morning sir," Mrs. Masters greeted him, smiling broadly.

Tuesday smiled at the man too, her mother seemed to be in a better mood than before. Tuesday had always thought modifying memories looked like fun, she knew her mother must enjoy doing it.

"Morning misses," the man replied.

"Mr. Roberts I presume?"

"That's me."

"Right. I booked one campsite for me and my daughter here, under Masters."

Mr. Roberts checked a list and turned back to Mrs. Masters, "You've got a site up near the woods. Just tonight right?"

"Yes that's right," Mrs. Masters dug through her purse and handed Mr. Roberts the money.

"Here's a map of the camp site for you," Mr. Roberts handed them a map, "Yours is just over by the woods there."

"Thank you sir," Mrs. Masters smiled and she and Tuesday began walking to where all the other tents were. They passed a lot of tents until they found one with a sign that read their name. The space was fairly big and was situated near the top of the field and a few tents down from the edge of the woods.

Mrs. Masters folded her arms and stared at the space, apparently thinking deeply.

"Now how should we do this? Ah," Mrs. Masters smiled again and using her wand, made a big, two story high tent appear out of nowhere. It was a satiny light blue, and had large windows on both floors.

Tuesday glanced at her mother, "Mom...I thought we weren't supposed to do magic here."

Mrs. Masters chuckled lightly, "We used magic to get here didn't we? And look at everyone else's tents! Oh yes, and there's something I forgot."

She waved her wand again and conjured up two big red rossettes and a Bulgarian flag to decorate the front of the tent with.

Tuesday couldn't help but grin and be amazed when she stepped into the tent. It was very spacy, with a large kitchen, living room, and bath room on the ground floor. The second floor had a large room with a wooden floor and large windows and chandeleir and two bed rooms. Tuesday took off her sweatshirt and threw it onto the bed of the smaller room. She checked her watch, it was still a few more hours to go before they could walk over to the stadium.

Tuesday went back downstairs to find her mother throwing a cloak on over her Muggle clothes.

"Tuesday dear?"

"Yes mother?"

"I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back in time for us to walk over to the stadium. You can leave and go look for your friends if you want, but be back here by dusk," Mrs. Masters said.

"Sure," Tuesday replied. Mrs. Masters left abrubtly once again. Tuesday was completely used to this. Her mother had often been gone when they moved to Privat Drive. That was usually when Tuesday would be over at Dudley's or out with him.

The summer afternoon air was much to nice to be spending it inside her luxury tent, so Tuesday took a hamock and set it up outside the tent. She sat down and decided to read a bit. About an hour into her reading, she heard a familiar voice call our her name. Tuesday shot out of her hamock and ran into the outstretched arms of her best friend, Lilly.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Tuesday cried happily.

"Me too!" Lilly let go of Tuesday and grinned underneath her shiney, straight, blonde hair. She had some shiney make up on her eye lids and lips and her face was glittering with silver sparkles. She was wearing a light blue halter top and a matching plaid mini skirt with a belt and a chain.

"You look awesome!" Tuesday complimented her friend.

"You too," Lilly replied, she brushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked around excitedly, "I can't beleive we're actually here! I can't wait to see Viktor fly again!"

"I thought you and Nik were going out," Tuesday said.

"We are, but that doesn't mean I can't surpress my love for Viktor!" Lilly cried.

They both laughed.

"Guess what Lilly? I've been made fourth year prefect!" Tuesday cried.

"Awesome!" Lilly replied, she slapped Tuesday a high five.

"Where's Nik? Is he here with you?" Tuesday asked.

"He's here, but his tent is a little further down there. I thought we could go meet up with him."

"Good idea."

As they walked, Tuesday told Lilly about her new neighborhood and about Dudley.

"And he really is Harry Potter's cousin?" Lilly asked, sounding a little disbeleiving.

"He really is," Tuesday answered, "He's got the scar and everything. It's totally Harry Potter."

"And did your mother do anything?"

"No, she just thought it was interesting, besides, I don't think she wants to fuck around again. She almost got sent to Azkaban once remember?"

"Yeah...is your sister still going back to Durmstrang?"

"Yeah. I'm going back to Bulgaria after the Cup and my father's taking us to school," Tuesday explained.

They stopped in front of a basically ordinary tent, except for the large poster of Viktor Krum on the side of it.

"NIK!" Tuesday and Lilly called.

A boy their age stepped out of the tent and ran over to them. He gave both Lilly and Tuesday hugs. The boy had black hair too and a pale face.

"What's up girls?" He greeted them.

"We're here at the Quidditch World Cup!" screamed Lilly.

Nik looked at her, worried, "Lilly, you might not want to scream that so loud, there's Ministry Wizards everywhere and some Muggles too..."

Lilly hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really happy to be here!" Lilly put her arms around Nik and Tuesday.

"We're all here together!"

"Lilly told me you're in a Muggle neighborhood now," Nik said to Tuesday.

"Yeah, it's not that bad," Tuesday said.

"You hooked up?"

"Yeah..."

"With a Muggle!" cried Lilly.

Nik's mouth dropped open, "Are you fucking serious?!"

Tuesday couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed but she said, "Look, he's the coolest Muggle I ever met."

"And you told Lilly he's the cousin of Harry Potter?"

"Yes I am serious about that. He is! Beleive me, I went over to his house a million times over the summer, Harry Potter was there."

"Did he join in?" joked Nik.

"NO!" screamed Tuesday.

Tuesday and Lilly decided to stay with Nik and his family for dinner before the Quidditch Cup started. Nik lived with his witch mother, wizard father, and his little brother Alden, who was starting his first year at Durmstrang.

"You kids must be excited about going to school this year," Mrs. Toya said to them as they ate their dinner.

"The same as every other year mom," said Nik.

"But this year's going to be great for you kids, you must write and tell us everything Nik," Mrs. Toya went on, "But maybe fourth years won't be going?"

"Dear," Mr. Toya said sharply, he gave his wife a weird look, "They'll find out when they get to school."

"What's going on at school?" Tuesday cried.

"Where might we be going?" added Nik.

"Please tell us!" begged Lilly.

"I wanna know too!" shreiked Alden.

But Nik's parents just smiled and Mrs. Toya said, "The vendors are coming out now."

Tuesday stood up from the table, "I have to go back and meet my mother," she said, "We're supposed to walk down to the stadium together..."

"See you there!" Lilly and Nik called as Tuesday walked back to her tent by herself.

Mrs. Masters was there waiting when she got there minutes later.

"Let's go," she said sharply. She was still wearing her black cloak.

"Can I get some Omnioculars first?" Tuesday asked as a vending cart strolled by.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks," Tuesday ran off to the nearest Omniocular cart and stood awkwardly next to it. She couldn't beleive who was standing there at the cart too.

"Harry?!" Tuesday coudln't help but blurt out breathlessly.

Harry turned around and stared at her, Tuesday knew he instantly had recognized her as the girl who was currently in a relationship with his Muggle cousin.

They stood there for a few moments just gaping at each other until a bushy haired girl with Harry said something to break the awkward silence.

"Harry, do you know this girl?"

Harry stared some more and then finally nodded.

Tuesday couldn't help but smile at him. His dumbstruck face was just that amusing.

"Surprised to see me Harry?" Tuesday said, then to finish things off, added, "You shouldn't be."

Without buying her Omnioculars, Tuesday turned right around and walked away. When she got back with her mother she felt she needn't mention her meeting with Harry Potter and she finally did buy some other souveneirs including a Bulgarian scarf and a mini flag.

She and her mother made their way through the forest path to the stadium in silence until Nik and Lilly ran up to Tuesday once again. They pushed their way into the crowd and walked with Tuesday, a little ways behind her mother, who was walking pretty fast anyhow.

"You guys will not beleive who I just saw!" Tuesday shreiked.

"Uh...." Nik started dumbly.

"No dick face!" laughed Tuesday, "Harry! Harry Potter! My boyfriend's cousin is here! He saw me."

Lilly chuckled and looked at Tuesday, "I can not beleive you sometimes. What happened? Did he say anything?"

"No," replied Tuesday, "Harry doesn't even know I'm not a Muggle," she shrugged, "I guess maybe he knows that now since he saw me."

"You didn't tell your boyfriend?"

"No way! Why would I do that?" Tuesday cried.

Lilly shrugged, "I don't know...did your mom say anything about it? You going out with a Muggle?"

"Oh please girls, stop arguing over me," said Nik, who had apparently fallen behind the conversation.

"Shut up Nik," said Lilly, "So anyway Tuesday, what's he like? Your Muggle boyfriend? You know what? I've heard that Muggles are really untrustworthy...has he ever told you a lie? I'll bet he has. You know? I know someone who was with a Muggle. I think it was my cousin Oliver, he goes to Beauxbatons, he had a girlfriend who was a Muggle and she was mad crazy, I'm serious."

Tuesday giggled. She liked being back with her friends. She had really missed them.

"I trust Dudley," Tuesday said confidently, "He's not like other Muggle boys I've met...although I have only met a few...but he's just different I guess. He's really cool and really fun to talk too. He always has something funny to say and for a Muggle who's never had another girlfriend before...he's really affectionate."

"He probably has you to thank for that," Lilly gave Tuesday a pat on the shoulder, "So tell me," she went on, "Just how does a Muggle kiss?"

But Tuesday couldn't answer, they had just arrived on the other side of the woods and had stepped into the shadow of the gleaming Quidditch World Cup stadium.

Lilly and Tuesday were so excited that they started jumping up and down screaming, "Go Bulgaria!" and raising their Bulgarian flags.

"Go Bulgaria!" Lilly screamed in some kid's face. He had on a green rossette for Ireland.

"Ireland SUCKS!" Lilly screamed some more as they stepped into the gigantic stadium.

Tuesday gazed into the stands. The rows were endless and the feild was monsterous in size. _If only Dudley could see what I'm seeing_...she thought as she led the way up into the velvet lined stands. She took her seat at the end of one row, next to her mother, and Lilly sat next to her with Nik on her other side. Nik's little brother Alden sat down next to him, and his parents were there too. Lilly's mother and father sat in the row behind them.

"I think they're trying to keep an eye on you," Nik whispered mischeviously to Lilly.

"I guess that means no more cheering," said Tuesday.

"I wish I could light all those green roses on fire," laughed Lilly.

Tuesday looked around excitedly, the stadium was huge and rows and rows of people were both behind and in front of them. Tuesday looked up and noticed the highest rows of seats--The Top Box.

Nik noticed her looking up.

"Those are prime seats up there," he said, "Wish mum would've got us those kind of tickets."

"These are fine," said Lilly cheerfully, "At least we're all here together!"

"Awwww!" said Tuesday, giving Lilly a tight hug.

"And besides," Lilly went on, "I bought these just in case!"

Lilly pulled out a pair of golden Omnioculars from her purse.

"I almost bought a pair of those," Tuesday said, "Those are really cool."

"I'll let you use mine for part of the match if you want," offered Lilly.

"All right! Thanks!"

Nik put on his Omnioculars and was already putting them to good use.

"Dude...she's hot..." he said as he looked through them, "Holy shit! Okay, she's pretty ugly...but _that _one! Dude she has a hot ass."

"NIK!" Lilly yelled at him.

"Give me those!" Tuesday snatched Nik's Omnioculars away from him to ensure he didn't use them for checking other girls out anymore.

"Let's go get something to eat before the match starts," Tuesday suggested.

"Great idea!" replied Lilly.

They told their parents where they were going and got out of their seats and walked around the stadium, following flashing arrows to the food section which contained all kinds of different foods including foreign stuff, but it was the candy that Tuesday, Lilly, and Nik went for.

They sat back down fifteen minutes later, each holding a butterbeer, some Chocolate Frogs, edible wands, and several bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"My favorite!" cried Tuesday as she greedily opened her box of jelly beans. She was just remebering how much she loved them. She hadn't had them in a long time.

"Trade you a pepper for a mint," said Lilly.

"All right!" agreed Tuesday and they swapped jelly beans.

Suddenly, the whole stadium filled up with a booming voice they couldn't identify.

"Ohmigosh!" screamed Lilly, "The Quidditch World Cup is starting!"


	3. Bulgaria VS Ireland

Chapter 3-_Bulgaria Versus Ireland_

"And now without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

Tuesday, Lilly, Nik, and Alden all rose from the seats as one and screamed and stomped as loud as they could.

"GO BULGARIA!!!!!" Tuesday and Lilly screamed once again, but they were barely heard over everyone else surrounding them.

They sat back down again and closely watched the field.

Nik rubbed his hands together, "My favorite part!" He cried excitedly.

Lilly gave him a dirty look but he didn't see, he was too busy watching the veela who had just strutted out onto the field.

"Don't watch boys!" Mr. Toya laughed from beside Nik's little brother, but he too was watching as the veela danced around.

After a few minutes of the veela dancing, they left the center of the field.

"NO! Don't leave me!!!" called Nik, tears of joy were splattering his face.

Lilly just shook her head as he sat back down, he had stood up to be able to watch them better.

"And remind me why you're going out with him?" Tuesday laughed.

The Irish National Team Mascots came out next, leprechauns soaring through the air and dropped leprechaun gold from the sky.

"Nothing impressive," scoffed Nik when they were done.

The next moment however was filled with large amounts of even more screaming and shouting from the Bulgarians as their Quidditch team came soaring out onto the field.

Lilly hastily shoved on her Omnioculars and watched as Viktor Krum came out.

"Man, he is _so _cool!" Lilly shouted.

"Yeah and so are the veela over there!" added Nik.

Tuesday just laughed. Her friends were freaks, but she really loved them.

The Quidditch match was the most brutal, but most exciting any of them had ever seen. The players were so fast on their broomsticks and the announcer had hardly any time to make any other commentary but saying the players names as the Quaffle was thrown around. The game got even more ferocious when the score was brought up to ten to one hundred thirty, with Ireland in the lead. This pissed Nik off so badly that he flung a whole bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and they spilled all over the people in the rows in front of them.

"Ireland sucks! Ireland sucks! Ireland sucks!" Tuesday and Lilly started chanting as loudly as they could.

The mascots were going crazy, and so did the referee which got them all laughing.

"This sucks!" yelled Nik, "Ireland is winning!!!!"

Tuesday and Lilly just kept chanting, hoping to get other Bulgarian fans to do the same, but no one else felt like chanting but them.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!" Tuesday screeched at once.

Lilly and Nik both looked wildy around. They watched as the two Seekers, Lynch and Krum dove as once.

"THE SNITCH!" screamed Lilly.

"THE FCKING SNITCH! IT'S THE SNITCH!" screamed Tuesday.

"I am going to SHIT my fucking pants!!!" hollered Nik, who was looking nervous.

Suddenly the Ireland Seeker smashed into the ground and the veela rushed by, towards Viktor Krum.

"HE'S GOT THE SNITCH!!!" Tuesday and Lilly shreiked and jumped up and down, hugging each other in an excited frenzy.

They watched as Krum flew up into the air, stained in blood and no doubt clutching the glittering Snitch.

"IRELAND WINS!" boomed the commentary guy, "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH BUT IRELAND WINS---"

"Ireland wins?!" cried Lilly. She whirled around and gawked at the scoreboard.

"But it wasn't by much," said Tuesday, "Besides we have the best Seeker anyway!"

"Right about that!" agreed Lilly. They high fived again.

Mrs. Masters stood up with them and stretched.

"Exciting match, eh girls?" she said.

"Definetly!" cried Tuesday, "Thanks for bringing me mom."

"Ireland wins but Krum gets the Snitch?" Mrs. Masters shook her head, "Who would've thought?"

"I wish the match could've gone on for days!" howled Nik as they made their way back to the campsites, joined into the crowd heading through the woods.

"Me too," agreed Tuesday, "That way I could spend more time with you guys!"

"Awwwwww!" Lilly gave Tuesday yet another hug, "We'll see you real soon. At school!"

"I really wanna know what's happening this year," said Nik, "It's really been bothering me."

"Same here. My dad mentioned it when he wrote to me," said Tuesday.

"Any chance of seeing you tomorrow?" Lilly asked Tuesday.

"Probably not," sighed Tuesday miserably, "I suppose my mom will want us Apparating pretty early."

"Too bad we didn't support Ireland, we would be joining in on all the parties that are going on tonight," said Nik, smiling, then he let out a big yawn.

"I think you need some sleep," Lilly said. She took him by the arm gently and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which left the slightest blotch of glitter lip gloss.

"Not without you," Nik said softly, he smiled at her.

Tuesday grinned at her two best friends. She had to admit, they made quite the couple.

She looked up at the sky as they neared the camp grounds. The stars were shining so brightly. She wondered if Dudley saw them too, all the way back in Privat Drive.

They reached Tuesday and her mother's tent first. Mrs. Masters went on inside muttering, "I'd like a spot of wine before bed."

Tuesday stayed outside with Nik and Lilly for awhile. They sat on the grass and watched as the other witches and wizards walked past them. Every once in awhile a leprachaun would fly by grasping it's little lantern and cackling. Nik, Lilly, and Tuesday talked about the match until Mrs. Toya came by and told Nik he had to come back to his family's tent and that she'd walk Lilly back to her tent too.

Tuesday gave both her friends hugs good bye and said she'd see them at school, then she went inside. The tent was dark except for the candles that her mother had lit around the place. Tuesday went upstairs and layed down on her bed. She figured her mother had already fallen asleep in the room across the hall. Tuesday thought about Dudley until she fell asleep...

Hours later, Tuesday suddenly awoke and sat up in bed. It was pretty hot inside her bedroom of the tent. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was a little past two in the morning. She wondered what could have possibly woken her up and tried to remember if she'd been having another of her nightmares but couldn't remember even having another one of _those_. She figured she probably had to go to the bath room. She went downstairs, used the bath room, and then went back upstairs. For ten minutes she tried to get back to sleep but it was no use. Outside she could hear the commotion of lots of people. Tuesday got up and walked over to her window. She looked out and saw whole crowds screaming and sounding very confused indeed.

"What the Hell is going on out there?" Tuesday said aloud.

She decided to go wake her mother and see if she knew what was going on, but to Tuesday's surprise her mother wasn't in her room. She noticed her mother's Muggle clothes on the floor. Tuesday knew her mother wasn't downstairs, after all she had just been down there herself. Tuesday wondered if her mother was outside in the crowds.

"Maybe I should just go outside...see for myself what's happening..." Tuesday muttered to herself.

She went back downstairs, put on her shoes and hoodie, and stood outside. All around her people were screaming, some running, some just walking very fast and looked curiously around them. She noticed a lot of wands out too. Tuesday wanted to ask someone what was going on, but didn't. She looked out to where the woods were and noticed that's where a lot of people were running to. _Maybe I should go there too_...Tuesday thought, but it looked too dangerous, _Back in the tent_..._I should just go back in the tent_...It didn't look safe outside. Tuesday began to worry about her mother and her friends and their families, and only until a very loud bang shot through the air and a big burst of green light filled the sky, did she know that her mother was probably all right. It was the formation of a great emerald skull and a serphant that glittered against the starry sky. She could see it clearly, even though it was hovering above the trees in the woods nearby.

"The Dark Mark," Tuesday whispered into the darkness.

The next moment was filled with the explosive screams from the woods and the tents around her. The crowd was getting crazier as they ran in circles, stumbling over themselves, others, and inelberate tents.

"Thirteen years..." muttered Tuesday. _It hasn't been seen for thirteen years_...Tuesday stood gazing transfixed at the Dark Mark for a long time. The crowd died down and it became almost queit again. Tired, Tuesday slowly walked back into bed and layed down.

"Tuesday..." a voice was calling her, "Tuesday...dear! Wake up dear!"

Tuesday opened her eyes and there was her mother, looking back at her. She was wearing long black robes and her hair was a little messed up.

"Mom?" Tuesday mumbled.

"Are you all right?" Mrs. Masters asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tuesday answered queitly.

"Good," Mrs. Masters replied, "Come on, it's time to go."

"What time is it?" Tuesday glanced at her clock. It was four A.M. now.

"Let's go now," Mrs. Masters said again.

Tuesday nodded, got out of bed, and made sure her bag was packed.

She and her mother exited the tent and her mother used magic to pack the massive tent.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Masters looked over at Tuesday.

"Yeah," Tuesday replied.

"One...two...three...go!"

In a rush, they were back inside their livingroom at Privat Drive, miles and miles from where they just stood.

"Exciting World Cup wasn't it?" Mrs. Masters smiled at her daughter, who smiled back.

"Yes it definetly was," Tuesday answered truthfully.

At the start of the next week, the last week of the summer, Tuesday received her father's reply:

_Dear Tuesday, _

_I hope you're well! Your sister and I miss you very much and can't wait until you come back. The day before term I thought we could go and get your school supplies and dress robes. Did you have fun at the Quidditch World Cup? I read about the mayhem in the Daily Prophet, I hope both you and your mother are okay. There was a lot of confusion going on wasn't there? Well I hope that you are all right. I sent you your Muggle air tickets to get you down here. I know you can't Apparate very far distances yet and different countries is a whole other story! Honestly, that Karkaroff man teaching you Apparation last year! I've been looking into Hogwarts School lately, for your sister, and the students there don't learn Apparation until sixth year. Anyways, see you soon. Love, your father_

Tuesday was glad to hear from her father, but she wasn't glad about leaving Privat Drive and her mother. On Saturday, her mother drove her to the Muggle air port in their Muggle car. Apparating just couldn't be done out in public like that, even if Mrs. Masters knew how to erase memories. When they got to the air port, Tuesday suddenly felt like she didn't want to leave England. She missed Dudley already and she knew she would miss her mother. The two of them sat in plastic chairs in the waiting area, they still had ten minutes until Tuesday's flight was to begin boarding.

"Mom? Dad wrote in his letter about the World Cup," Tuesday whispered to her mother, "He wrote about...well he read about the Dark Mark appearing..."

Mrs. Masters shook her head, looking disgusted.

"Nevermind him," she said sharply, "What goes on when you are with me stays with you and me."

"I agree. Completely."

Mrs. Masters gave Tuesday's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"Could you do me a favor and not mention anything about what happened at the Cup to your father?"

"Of course mom, I wouldn't do that."

"Good," Mrs. Masters looked at the clock near them, "It's time you should get going. Got everything? Your wand? Your toad?"

"Check, check. I have everything."

"Good," Mrs. Masters reached into her purse and pulled out something and handed them to Tuesday, "Here, these are for the flight. You should be in Bulgaria in a few hours."

"Thanks mom. I'll write to you as soon as I get to school."

"Wonderful...and if...uh you want me to send any Muggle letters to that boy...I'll do it for you..."

"Thanks mom!"

Mrs. Masters and Tuesday hugged for a long time, then Tuesday's flight was announced over the loud speakers.

"Bye!" Tuesday waved one last time at her mother and left to get on the plane.

The flight lasted a long time, but Tuesday slept for most of it. The rest of the time she occupied herself with reading the notes Dudley had given her, listening to CDs, and watching the in flights movies. She barely ate any of her plane food and instead chose to eat the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beands that her mother had given her before she got onto the plane. She was asleep when the flight attendant announced that they were finally in Bulgaria.

Tuesday woke up slowly but was wide awake when the plane landed and they were on the ground. She gathered up her things and slowly made her way out with the crowd and into the airport. When she got inside, the first thing she saw was her father and sister.

Ivette waved and ran right up to Tuesday and gave her a tight hug.

Ivette looked a lot like Tuesday, only a little older. She was around the same height and had a dark purple tint to her black hair. She was wearing iridescent purple eye shadow and had dark lip gloss on. She was wearing a black hoodie with a sparkly unicorn design on it and black pants with purple stitching.

"Hey!" Ivette greeted her, "How was your flight?"

"Tiring," Tuesday yawned.

"You have to tell me everything about the Quidditch World Cup!" Ivette cried.

"Don't worry I will," Tuesday assured her sister, knowing which parts to leave out.

They walked over to Mr. Masters and Tuesday gave him a hug.

"Did you get taller?" he asked in his deep Bulgarian accented voice.

"No," Tuesday said darkly.

Her father sometimes irritated her. She loved him, after all, he _was _her father but Tuesday always thought she could much more easily identify with her mother more than her father. It was true, Ivette was more her father's child and it was just that Tuesday was her mother's child. The custody arrangements had gone over well and Tuesday had already gotten quite used to them.

It got pretty dark as Tuesday, Ivette, and Mr. Masters drove home. They didn't live that far from the air port. All Tuesday wanted to do was go back to sleep, but she couldn't because her father and her sister wanted all the details about the Quidditch match. Tuesday just kept talking until they finally got home. Her father's house was pretty big, bigger than her home on Privat Drive and she and her sister each had their own room. Mr. Masters carried Tuesday's trunk into her bed room for her.

"Tomorrow ve'll get all your school things, all right?"

"Fine," Tuesday replied.

Ivette came into the room once her father left.

"Oh yeah...here I got this for you," Tuesday thrust a package at her sister, who ripped it open excitedly. When she opened it, she let out a screech of delight.

"Thank you so much sis!" Ivette cried. She held up her present--a model figure of Viktor Krum.

"Just think," said Ivette, "We get to see the real thing on Monday!"

Tuesday smiled and nodded.

"He was in third year when you came to school, remember?" Ivette went on.

"Yeah I rememeber," said Tuesday, "Hey has dad told you anything about what's supposed to be happening at school this year? He mentioned something in the letter he wrote to me."

"He's been really secretive about it with me too," Ivette said, "Hey! He told me you got made Prefect! Good job."

"Thanks."

"I was never made a Prefect," sighed Ivette, "Don't be surprised if you get some really cool dress robes tomorrow."


	4. Professor Karkaroff

"Let's see...I've got all my books for this year, my broomstick, food for Purdu, new quills and ink...uh parchment, new journal, robes, dress robes, clothes, Prefect badge...yep, that's everything," Tuesday slammed the top of her trunk shut.

"Dad!" Ivette hollered and seconds later Mr. Masters was using magic to get the two trunks and Ivette's cat and its cage into the trunk of his car.

"Got everything?" he asked them.

"Yep," the two girls replied and they got into the back seat of the car.

Soon they were on their way to their school, Durmstrang Institute. Their father had to drive them all the way into the village by the school and that would take a few hours.

Ivette and Tuesday enjoyed the ride though, they tried to annoy their father enough so he would tell them what was happening at school this year that was so big, but he still wouldn't budge.

Both Ivette and Tuesday spent large portions of the car ride sleeping, but for most of it, they talked about school. Ivette had purchased a new book, _Hogwarts, A History_, and enjoyed telling Tuesday about it. Apparently, she and Mr. Masters had finally decided that Ivette would transfer to Hogwarts next school year.

"I can't stand anymore of vhis Karkaroff man, he doesn't know how to teach his students, Albus Dumbledore knows vhat he is doing," Mr. Masters said.

Tuesday glanced at Ivette who shrugged and said, "Well dad...we'll see when I actually go to Hogwarts next year."

"Ve're almost there," Mr. Masters said suddenly.

Tuesday glanced excitedly out the window. They were going up a steep hill, on a thin road surrounded by trees. The sky was grey and the weather was very cold, as it always was where they lived.

"I can't wait to get back to school again!" Ivette cried, she too was staring out the window as they rode up the familiar hill that was slowly turning into a snow capped mountain as they climbed.

"Vhat it vith this?" Mr. Masters asked, sounding a little hurt, "Vhy do you two vant to go back to school so badly?"

"We want to know what you're keeping such a big secret!" shreiked Ivette impatiently.

Mr. Masters just chuckled.

"Look!" cried Tuesday suddenly. She pointed up in front of them, the red gates of Durmstrang Institute were coming into veiw. The rich metal they were made of twisted in a fancy design that created the Durmstrang crest on both sides of the gates.

Mr. Masters pulled up to the gates and next to a large statue of a dragon. Its bright eyes were made of rubies. Mr. Masters pulled out his wand and emitted red sparks from it. He tapped each of the eyes of the dragon statue once and the big red gates opened. They drove through the gates and into a dirt driveway, that was when the castle of Durmstrang came into veiw. It was made of stone and had a moat and a draw bridge. Another giant statue of a dragon was errected in front of the castle. Lots of other cars were surrounded the castle and the moat, dropping students and their luggage off.

"Bye dad!" Tuesday cried hastily.

She opened her door and got out. She opened the trunk of the car, grabbed her trunk, and heaved it into a pile of other trunks and suit cases marked with a large red number four (for fourth years).

Tuesday got onto the drawbridge with everyone else. The castle's large front doors weren't open yet, and Tuesday knew that in just a few minutes time, those doors would open right up and their deputy headmisstress, Professor Sicilus, would come out, greet them, and beckon them all inside for the opening feast, which Tuesday was hungrily looking forward to.

Lost in her thoughts about the wonderful feast and what sort of food they were having tonight, Tuesday felt a sharp poke in the back. She whipped around and was facing her sister.

"What was that?" asked Ivette, sounding pretty mad about something.

"What was what?" asked Tuesday.

"You didn't even say good bye to dad!" cried Ivette.

Tuesday wasn't sure how to respond without sounding horrible. She didn't _feel _horrible at all. Tuesday chose not to say anything else about the matter.

"Excuse me Ivette," she said and she made her way through the crowd gathered onto the drawbridge. She looked until she found Lilly and Nik standing with some of their other fellow fourth years.

"Tuesday!" Lilly cried. She and Nik both gave her hugs.

"How does it feel to be back in Bulgaria huh?" Lilly asked her.

Tuesday shrugged, "All I want to do right now is eat."

"Don't we all," agreed Nik, "When is that old hag gonna open those damn doors anyway?"

"I don't know...but I hope she does soon," said Tuesday.

"Is your sister here?" Lilly asked, looking around.

"Yeah," Tuesday answered offhandedly.

"Damn it's cold out here!" said a male voice that Tuesday recognized in an instant.

Another fourth year, a boy who Tuesday knew, came up to them. He was followed by another girl Tuesday knew.

"Adam, you died your hair again!" Tuesday said to him.

He had died his black hair to blonde over the summer.

"Nice right?" Adam asked.

"Uh...okay?"

The girl next to Adam giggled, "I like it better than black."

"Hi Hilzary," Tuesday greeted the dark.

She had reddish brown hair, dark eyes, and was wearing a black scarf head band, hoop earrings, a black hoodie, and jeans as well as her blood red Durmstrang robes.

Tuesday was wearing hers too, over her black sweater and black and red bondage pants. In fact, everyone around them was wearing their school robes now.

"Have a good summer?" Adam asked Tuesday.

"Good enough," Tuesday replied cooly.

"I uh saw you at the Quidditch Cup but I guess you didn't see me. Hilzary and I went together," Adam said.

"Great," Tuesday replied.

Last year, she and Adam had gone out. They went out for the whole school year and Adam dumped her before school was over because he knew she would be moving to England with her mother. He and Hilzary, a girl Tuesday was sort of on good terms with, were now going out together. Tuesday still sort of had feelings for Adam when she saw him, but she had Dudley now and he was all she could have time to think about.

"I'm the new fourth year Prefect," Tuesday told him and Hilzary.

"Oh cool," Adam replied.

"I know right?" Tuesday laughed.

"Attention everyone!" a loud voice called through the crowd on the drawbridge, "Can I have everyone's attention please? For one moment?"

"Finally she comes out here!" groaned Nik.

Tuesday laughed, Nik was always so impatient.

"Thank you," Professor Sicilus, a tall, young woman with short blonde hair and cold eyes said as everyone stoppped talking and turned towards her.

"Welcome to Durmstrang Institute! For those of you returning here I give you 'Welcome back!' We are very pleased to have you all here this year as you continue or begin your study and practice of the Dark Arts. The opening feast will begin shortly. Your luggage will be brought up to your rooms. Now, everyone follow me into the dining hall. The headmaster would like some words with you before we begin," Professor Sicilus beckoned for them to follow her, and the grand doors to the castle of Durmstrang were thrown open.

When they stepped into the massive entrance hall of the castle, they were met by a full blast of warm arm and a welcoming sort of feeling. Professor Sicilus led them into the next room, the dining hall, which was filled with lots of wooden tables and benches. Up seated on a platform, was another table for the teachers and in the very center of this table sat the headmaster of Durmstrang, Professor Karkaroff.

Tuesday, Nik, and Lilly quickly found a table near the wall and sat down. Adam and Hilzary found a table nearby and sat there. In a few moments time, the hall was filled up with students and teachers. Durmstrang was not a very big school. It only submitted worthy wizards and therefore weren't very many students, at least two hundred were seated in the grand dining hall all awaiting the speech from their headmaster.

"I don't know what Ivette's going to do next year when she isn't here," Tuesday said, gazing around the dining hall. She was so glad to be back in the castle.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yeah...dad's sending Ivette to some school in England next year, it's called Hogwarts and it's run by Albus Dumbledore," Tuesday explains.

Nik laughed, "That guy? What a joke! I've heard about that school, it lets anybody in!"

"By what I've heard, you're right," Tuesday said to Nik, she laughed too, "A stupid idea! Ivette was looking up the courses. There's only one class that involves the Dark Arts. _Defense _Against the Dark Arts! I can't beleive it. Defending _against _it?"

Nik and Lilly laughed too.

"Why is Ivette going _there_?" asked Lilly.

"Dad likes this Dumbledore man I guess," Tuesday answered, "He always said he hated Karkaroff, but he's one of my mother's friends..."

At that moment Karkaroff stood up and faced the students. He was smiling deeply at them all and looked very happy about something.

"Welcome!" he cried, "To another year at Durmstrang Institute! First I would like to say something before we begin our feast and then after the feast, I must ask you to stay put while I give you some more _big _news. Now, I would like all the new Prefects for this year to stand up."

"What?!" Tuesday whispered.

But she stood up all the same. Three other students were standing up too.

"All first years, if you have any questions about the school or where to go don't hesitate to ask any of these people. They have had quite a lot of experience in dealing with things at this school and are highly qualified for the jobs of helping to run things. Now you may all sit down, thank you."

Quickly, Tuesday sat right back down.

"That was embarrassing," Tuesday whispered to her friends.

Lilly smiled at her, "You should be proud!" she whispered back, "He called you 'qualified'!"

Tuesday smiled back. Lilly did have a point!

"Now you may all dig in!" Professor Karkaroff sat back down and all the food appeared on their plates and dishes.

"I'm starving!" cried Tuesday.

"Don't eat too fast," Lilly laughed.

"Hello Tuesday, congratulations on becoming a Prefect," a heavily accented male voice said suddenly, just as they were filling their plates.

"Hey Viktor!" cried Tuesday, "Thanks! at the Cup!"

"Thank you," he replied and he walked away again.

"Hey Tuesday," Lilly nudged her, "I reckon that if you weren't with that Muggle, you'd have a pretty good chance with Viktor!"

"Me and Viktor? That's crazy!"

Lilly smiled at her again, "No way! I'd say that you two would make a perfect match."

Tuesday shook her head, "No...me and Dudley are just fine together."

"You really think so?" asked Lilly, "He's a Muggle...and well, you're not. Are you going to tell him about...?"

Tuesday shrugged, "For right now, I really don't think that's a good idea, I mean I've thought about telling him all summer...he _is _Harry Potter's cousin so he must understand about magic and everything, you know?"

"There's a good point," commented Lilly.

"Hey, you said Harry saw you at the Cup?" asked Nik suddenly.

"Yeah I did!" cried Tuesday, "He definetly saw me...we stared at each other for a few seconds, he definetly knew who I was! Omigosh! What if _he _tells Dudley what I am?!"

"Never thought of that did you?" laughed Lilly.

Suddenly Tuesday felt very worried. What if she was right? What if Harry did tell Dudley that she was a wizard too? They didn't talk anymore about Dudley as they ate their feast. When the last of the dessert was done, and everyone felt full and fed, Professor Karkaroff stood up again. He was grinning and looked extremely happy.

"This year I am pleased to announce that Durmstrang Institute is having the great honor to participate in an event that has not been able to be held for over a century--the Triwizard Tournament!"

The dining hall broke out into talk at once. No one seemed to know what exactly the Triwizard Tournament was, but Nik, Lilly, and Tuesday figured out that the tournament was what their parents had all been talking about but didn't actually tell them about.

"Now, the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts School this year and our school will have the great honor in traveling to Hogwarts to take part in this tournament. The tournament was established over seven hundred years ago as a competition between the three wizarding schools in Europe: Beauxbatons, Hogwarts, and Durmstrang. A champion from each school was selected to represent the school and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took turns in hosting this tournament once in every five years, and it was agreed that this was a good way to er...establishing magical bonds between students of different nationalities. The tournament was um, _discontinued _after the death toll got so high."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, what?!" whispered Lilly.

"I don't know," Tuesday shushed her, she was very interested in hearing about this tournament, it sounding very exciting.

"There uh, have been several attempts to continue the tournament over the last few years but none have them have been very successful. This year however, the departments for International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have made another attempt to start the tournament again. This time, no champion will be in any mortal danger.

Now, in October, I will be taken only twelve students to Hogwarts with me. The selection of the school champions will be on Halloween. An um, impartial judge will be deciding which students are worthy of competing in the tournament and the prize of the Triwizard Cup, glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"A thousand freaking Galleons?!" shreiked Nik.

"Wow," gasped Tuesday. She was thinking about what she could buy with a thousand galleons!

"Did I just hear 'shopping spree'?" Lilly whispered to Tuesday.

"Yeah I think we did," replied Tuesday.

Professor Karkaroff spoke again, "Even though I know a lot of you will want to bring even more glory to Durmstrang, the Ministry of Magic and the heads of all the schools have all agreed on an age restriction for the tournament this year. Only students who are seventeen years and older will be allowed to put their names into consideration for champion. This is a measure that is only necassary because the tasks will be very dangerous and difficult to do. Students below seventh and sixth year will not have enough magical education to cope with the tasks. Now, Professor Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts School, will be making sure that no one under age will be able to 'hoodwink' the impartial judge. Do not waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"Now that," Nik said angryily, "Really sucks."

"After I am done speaking I would like all the Prefects to come up here and see me. Since I am only bringing twelve Durmstrang students with me to come to the tournament, I am enlisting the help of my Prefects to choose who is going with me. I have decided that students with only top grades will be able to come.

We will be arriving at Hogwarts in October and staying there for the school year. I will not be back, so, Professor Sicilus will be taking over while I'm gone. I'm sure you will show her all the same respect you give me. Now, will all the Prefects come up here, the rest of you--to bed!"

The students of Durmstrang all rose from their tables and benches and all started to make their way out of the dining hall.

"See you guys later," Tuesday said to Nik and Lilly.

She walked up to the staff table and up to Professor Karkaroff, whom she always liked and admired.

Three other students, whom Tuesday didn't even know, were standing there already.

"Congratulations all of you on becoming school Prefects," said Karkaroff, "Since each of you is the best of the best, you are all coming to Hogwarts with me. I understand that Miss Masters and Miss Holbrock are not old enough to try and become Durmstrang champion, but I would like each of you to invite two friends to bring to the tournament with you. Choose these friends wisely please, I do not want anything to go wrong while we are at Hogwarts. Now," Professor Karkaroff turned to the sixth and seventh year boys, "Mr. Milinsky, you can invite two friends. Make sure they are seventeen or eighteen. Mr. Pultser, you can invite two friends as well, seventeen or eighteen years of age please. I would like the names of whom you are bringing by October first please. At that time I will give you more information on what will be happening at the tournament and when we get to Hogwarts. Thank you all for listening so well, now bed!"

The four Prefects left the hall then and climbed the main staircase. Tuesday stopped when she got to the third floor. She went down a long hallway lined with doors and stopped at one of them. A golden number four was on it now. Tuesday pulled out a tiny golden key and opened the door to her bed room at Durmstrang.

It was a large room with four huge canopy beds, four oak dresser, four desks, and four night stands. Three other girls were already there: Lilly, Hilzary, and a girl named Priscilla.

"Hey," Tuesday said breathlessly as she threw off her Durmstrang robes.

"So? What did Professor Karkaroff want?" Lilly asked her.

"Get this," Tuesday said excitedly, "Since I am a school Prefect _I _get to go to the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts!"

"What?!" shreiked Lilly.

"You can't even try to be school champion," said Hilzary, who was perched on her bed writing in her journal like she always did, "You're not seventeen! What would be the point of you even going?"

Tuesday shrugged, "I don't know but I really want to go. I mean, traveling to another wizarding school! It's gonna be so awesome!"

"Lucky you," said Lilly as she unpacked her things, "You get to go to the Triwizard Tournament while I stay here with Nik!"

"No that's not true!" Tuesday protested.

"It's not?"

"No! You're coming with me!"

"I am?!"

"Yes, Professor Karkaroff said I could invite two friends with me. You _and _Nik," Tuesday told her.

"No way!" screeched Lilly. She ran over and gave Tuesday a fierce hug.

"Headmaster's pet," spat Hilzary.

"You're just upset because Adam dumped you so shut the fck up!" Lilly snapped at her.

"What?" asked Tuesday, staring from Lilly to Hilzary.

"You two just leave me the fck alone! I mean it!" Hilzary screamed. She shut her journal and walked out of the room in an angry rage.

"What's her problem?" Tuesday looked at Lilly and Priscilla.

"I dunno," Priscilla said innocently, "I always thought she was crazy."

"What's she gonna do, kill him?" wondered Lilly.

"Back me up here you guys!" cried Tuesday, "I wanna know what happened!"

Lilly shrugged, "We don't really know. But I do know that they broke up."

"Good for them," Tuesday sighed.

She sat back down on her bed. It wasn't really her business...but yet...Adam was free again. _NO! You have Dudley now_..._remember? _Tuesday shouted at herself in her mind. But it was kind of hard to think of the Muggle now that she was back in the magical atmosphere of her school.


	5. Durmstrang Institute

Chapter 5-_Durmstrang Institute _

Early the next morning, Lilly and Tuesday went to the girl's wash room and took showers and got ready for the day. They didn't really want to see Hilzary until she cooled down so they left for the wash room early. As Tuesday and Lilly were putting on their make up, Tuesday couldn't help but feel right at home.

Outside, the sky was grey and the morning was just creeping upon them as the sun peeked through the moutain tops.

And even though she missed Dudley terribly, Tuesday was glad to be back in the comforts of the castle of Durmstrang.

"I'm so glad to be back," Tuesday sighed as she looked out one of the wash room's fogged up windows, out into the vast grounds that only ended where the mountains began. The garden maze beyond looked the same as it always did, laiden with flowers and long. The courtyard's marble statues guarded the many benches and fountains. Beyond all this was the Quidditch field where the golden goal posts reminded Tuesday of last year's exciting school Quidditch matches.

Lilly and Tuesday walked down to breakfast happily, both fully dressed with their Durmstrang robes over their regular clothes. Lilly and Tuesday were both in such good moods, partly because they were back at Durmstrang and partly because of their headmaster's wonderful news from the previous night.

"I can't beleive me and you are going to the Triwizard Tournament!" Lilly excitedly exclaimed as they walked.

"Me neither," Tuesday agreed, she couldn't help but smile, "It's a good thing the headmaster isn't just taking sixth and seventh years. That would suck!"

"What really sucks, is the fact that we can't even enter anyway!" Lilly added, "A thousand Galleons...that's a lot of cash!"

"Oh yeah it is," replied Tuesday, thinking longly of the wizard gold she couldn't have. But she knew it would be a wonderful treat just to travel to Hogwarts and stay there for a year. She couldn't wait to tell her sister that she was going to get to go to Hogwarts for the tournament.

The dining hall was filled with students eager to start a brand new school year at Durmstrang. Lilly and Tuesday found the table where Nik was sitting with Adam. Tuesday shivered nervously and sat down across from him. Adam and Nik were good friends but at that moment Tuesday was wishing they weren't.

Nik greeted Lilly with a good morning kiss and Adam and Tuesday just sat there. Was it Tuesday's imgination or was Adam looking uncomfortable too? It was possible since they had been so close when they were going out, yet, Adam didn't even know about Tuesday and Dudley, or anything of things she had done with Dudley...

"Course schedules!" Professor Sicilus shrieked, she appeared at their table.

Tuesday looked up suddenly, broken from her thoughts of Dudley.

"Thanks," Lilly grabbed the stack from Professor Sicilus, she walked off to hand out more schedules, and then Lilly handed them to everyone, each had their name on it so she knew which one was whos.

"Wow," said Tuesday, "I'm going to have a lot of free time this year. I forgot I wasn't taking much."

She looked down at her schedule which mapped out her classes:

Study of the Dark Arts

Dark Spells

Hex Studies

Flying Lessons

She compared schedules with her friends. She had every class with Lilly, Study of the Dark Arts and Dark Spells with Nik, and every class but flying lessons with Adam who, surprisingly was quick to point that out.

When breakfast got served, Ivette came up to them and sat down at their table.

"Last night Miranda Holbrock told me that all the Prefects get to go to the Triwizard Tournament!" Ivette shrieked.

"So she's inviting you then?" Tuesday asked as she poured herself some cold pumpkin juice.

"No!" whined Ivette, "She's inviting Lolly Polkiss and Jonathen Waston! You know, Jonathen's the sixth year she's supposebly going out with!"

"Um...great."

"But that doesn't really matter," said Ivette brightly, "You're inviting me aren't you?"

"No," said Tuesday carelessly, "I'm taking Lilly and Nik with me."

"You are?!" cried Nik, sounding confused.

"Well yeah," Tuesday smiled at him, "I'm taking Lilly and you."

"You got that right," said Lilly.

"Thanks Tuesday!" Nik cried.

"No problem," Tuesday replied, she winked at him, "Besides, I couldn't take Lilly and not you too!"

"Fck yeah!" Nik cried. He was wicked excited.

"Hey!" cried Adam, "I want to go!"

"Sorry Adam," replied Tuesday, not feeling bad at all.

"But...what about me?" asked Ivette, "I'm your sister!"

"Ivette! You get to go to Hogwarts next year," said Tuesday, "If you really want to go to the Triwizard Tournament then get some other Prefect to take you."

Ivette rolled her eyes, "Yeah like they would. I already know that Viktor Krum is going!"

"Surprise, surprise," said Lilly, nudging Tuesday.

"Stop!" Tuesday laughed as she was being nudged.

"Oh hey, it's the mail!" cried Lilly suddenly. She pointed up at the dininghall ceiling where a bunch of owls were now soaring in, carrying the mail.

Two owls from the crowd flew down to their table, giving Lilly and Tuesday both letters.

"Hey!" Ivette leaned towards Tuesday, "Who's writing to you?"

Tuesday clutched the letter, hiding it from Ivette's view.

"Never you mind," Tuesday replied. She opened up her Study of the Dark Arts book, pushed the letter inside, and slammed the pages shut with a loud bang.

"What'd you do that for?" Ivette asked, sounding offended.

"No reason, no reason at all!" Tuesday cried.

She stole a glance at Lilly, who gave her a whithered look, then grinned. Tuesday thought she would understand who the letter was from.

"Well, me and Tuesday should be going then," Lilly said loudly. She stood up from the table and grabbed her light blue messenger bag.

"Yeah...we gotta go," Tuesday stood up too.

"Um...see you next class?" Adam asked Tuesday.

"Sure, whatever."

Lilly gave Nik a quick good bye kiss and hug and she and Tuesday left the dininghall and made their way back outside, onto the drawbridge, and then out to the school grounds. Lilly and Tuesday found a stone bench to sit on outside in the courtyard where a few older students were milling around before their first classes were to begin.

"It's from the Muggle isn't it?!" Lilly cried excitedly.

Tuesday nervously glanced around the courtyard.

"Not so loudly okay?" Tuesday shushed her.

"Okay," Lilly lowered her voice, "Can I read it after you?"

"I guess so."

Tuesday recovered the letter from between pages 350 and 351 ("How to Conjure the Best Spells In a Duel") and read the letter. With each sentence she read, she smiled more and more. She giggled softly when she finished the letter and handed it over to Lilly, who smiled and giggled too.

When she finished she gave the letter back to Tuesday.

"He sounds like a wonderful boy," Lilly said.

Tuesday smiled, thinking about Dudley, "Of course he is. Doesn't he sound lovely? I love him so much."

"It sounds a lot like he misses you," Lilly said.

"I miss him too," Tuesday added.

Lilly stood up, "We better be going. Madame Shirley hates it when we're late. Especially on the very first day."

Tuesday stood up too, she tucked the letter back into the pocket of her robes.

"You're right, let's go."

Flying Lessons took place in the very back of the castle, on the Quidditch field which was surrounded by Quidditch stands and marked by the tall gold goal posts.

"Hey everybody!" Lilly greeted their classmates when she and Tuesday joined the class. Luckily, they weren't late at all.

Their broom sticks were all laying on the ground. Lilly and Tuesday stood next to theirs. They each had a Nimbus 2001. The other kids in their class all had different broomsticks, but some others had Nimubses too.

"Welcome class!" a female voice shouted across the field.

In a few moments Madame Shirley, a tall young woman with shining blonde hair held with a bright pink head band and wearing a referee's uniform, came onto the pitch. She was clutching her own broomstick.

"Before we begin, I would like to take the attendance."

As she did that, Lilly and Tuesday talked in low voices to each other.

"Hey Lilly?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I don't know if I even want to fly anymore," Tuesday admitted.

"What? Why? You're pretty damn good!"

"No way."

"Lilly Darius!!" Madame Shirley interrupted.

"Here!" Lilly shouted, then she whispered to Tuesday, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm...uh really lazy?"

"You? Lazy? You're a fcking prefect! How can _you _be lazy?"

Tuesday shrugged.

Lilly laughed, "Come on! It's only the first day back, things are gonna be fine!"

For the most part their first month back at Durmstrang _was_ fine. Tuesday still didn't enjoy Flying Lessons however. The weather was dropping rapidly and they started wearing their furs outdoors. They learned more spells and hexes in their other lessons too, and learning wasn't the only good part about the lessons in Tuesday's opinion. She thought Adam might still like her again, although when she asked Nik, he said that Adam didn't like her again.

"A likely story," Lilly had told Tuesday, "He totally still likes you."

Tuesday didn't really care whether he really did or did not either. She still had Dudley. She wrote him letters back saying how much she missed him and how rather boring 'boarding school' was. She sent the letters to her mother via school owl and then Mrs. Masters addressed the letters to Dudley's school so he always got them. However, she still dearly wished she could just tell him about being a sorceress.

"The letters would be much more interesting if he knew," Tuesday told Lilly as they sat together on Tuesday's bed one night.

"It really must be hard keeping your relationship with this Muggle boy," Lilly said to Tuesday.

"No, not really," Tuesday insisted brightly, "And you don't have to call him 'The Muggle boy'."

"Right, right," Lilly replied.

On the last day of September at dinner, Professor Sicilus came up to Tuesday.

"The head master would like to get the names of whom you are bringing with you for the Triwizard Tournament tomorrow after you have breakfast."

"All right then," Tuesday replied.

She definetly had her mind made up, her two best friends were coming with her to the tournament at Hogwarts, even though her sister had made several attempts over the month to try and persuade Tuesday to bring her instead. She insisted on Tuesday borrowing her clothes, giving Tuesday candy, and even giving her extra money she just happened to have. Tuesday accepted everything graciously, especially when Ivette offered to do her sister's Hex Studies home work.

"So...you bringing me?" Ivette asked as they finished dessert that night.

"No! I already told you Lilly and Nik are coming with me!" Tuesday said, once again.

Ivette sighed, "I'll do your Study of the Dark Arts home work too if you bring me with you!"

Tuesday shook her head and got up from the table.

"My mind's made up, sorry."

That night Tuesday had a dreamless sleep. Early the next morning, she took a shower and got dressed. She put her Durmstrang robes on and went to breakfast. She sat at the usual table with Nik and Lilly and Adam.

"I still can not beleieve we're going to Hogwarts for the whole school year!" shreiked Lilly happily.

"Me either," Tuesday said.

"Uh...Tuesday?" Adam asked her, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Okay."

"Maybe over there?" Adam went on.

"Fine," Tuesday got up, "Be back in a second guys."

She followed Adam to a spot a little ways away from the table. She folded her arms and looked at him darkly.

"What Adam?" she asked irritably.

"Hey Tuesday...I just wanted to say I am really sorry for what happened between us last year," Adam said, "I really am sorry and I mean it. I know I made a big mistake. I screwed up really badly when I dumped you."

Tuesday blushed. This certainly wasn't the time she wanted to hear this. She really didn't know how to reply.

"Is that...all?" she asked akwardly, "Why are you telling me this now?"

Adam shrugged, "I just feel really bad that's all."

"Well," Tuesday said casually, "What's done is done."

"But...I still like you," he admitted.

Tuesday couldn't beleive it! She looked at him shocked.

"You're shitting me," Tuesday said coldy.

"No...I really do like you," Adam said.

"No...you can't...I...hey," Tuesday replied, "I should be going. Got to go to tell the headmaster who's going with me to the tournament."

Tuesday walked away. She felt pretty weird. He still liked her? Well that just couldn't be true. If he liked her he never would've broken up with her in the first place.

Tuesday waited in the library until breakfast was over. She didn't exactly feel that she was up to seeing Adam again for awhile. Plus she certainly was going to tell Lilly and Nik all about it later. When breakfast was over, Tuesday doubled back into the dininghall. She went back up to the headmaster's table with the other three prefects.

Professor Karkaroff gave them all a toothy smile, which Tuesday slowly returned.

Hearing what Adam had told her made her feel that the sooner she got away from Durmstrang, the better. She was eager to find out when they would be leaving for Hogwarts.

"Well, how pleasent it is to see all you Prefects again," the headmaster greeted them, "I assume you all had a nice first month back? September is the hardest month to get by isn't it?" Then he chuckled, "Well I suppose June is too, but you are all here in regards to what's happening this month.

On the Friday the 30th of October, we will be arriving around six o'clock at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, but before I tell you anything else, you must tell me the names of the students you are taking with you to watch and possibly participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Miss Masters?"

"Yes headmaster? Oh, the names. Yes..." Tuesday cast a weary look at the other Prefects before looking back at her headmaster.

"Yes, I will be taking Nik Toya and Lilly Darius with me to the Triwizard Tournament," Tuesday said nervously.

Professor Karkaroff began absentmindedly stroking his goatee as his considered Tuesday, "Mr. Toya and Miss Darius yes? They're both in your year...and good students enough...yes that's fine."

Tuesday grinned. She and her friends were going to witness the Triwizard Tournament together! She almost jumped up and down as Prof. Karkaroff took down the other Prefect's friends names.

"Mr. Pulster? Inviting Viktor? That's great. Perhaps he'll bring even more glory to the school?" He looked at the four Prefects, smiling, "Wonderful Cup wasn't it? Just wonderful!"

"Now," Prof. Karkaroff rose from his seat and beckoned them to follow him, "As I said before, we are to arrive at Hogwarts around six o'clock in the evening on Friday the 30th, but we will be leaving on the 29th," he continued as the four Prefects hastily followed him out onto the vast Durmstrang grounds, "You and the other delegations will meet me in the entrance hall of the castle at seven o'clock that evening. You all will of course be excused from lessons that day so you can prepare for the departure to Hogwarts. In the entrance hall, I will be giving you further information about your lessons for the rest of the year, which will continue when we are at Hogwarts...Now!"

They finally stopped at the water front of the Durmstrang lake. Parked in it, was the massive Durmstrang ship. Tuesday loved the ship, it was the one that had brought her, along with Lilly, Nik, and Adam, to their first year at Durmstrang. It was tradition for first years to ride the ship to school. Tuesday was excited.

"We will be of course taking the ship to Hogwarts, so after I meet you in the entrance hall on the 29th, we will board the ship and take off! By day, I will need each of your help to uh...steer the ship, but by night the houselves will take the wheel...yes, now back to your lessons...if there aren't any er questions?" Prof. Karkaroff smiled again at them.

Tuesday couldn't wait for the end of the month to come.

Tuesday didn't waste anytime telling her friends all about what Prof. Karkaroff told her and the other Prefects about the tournament. She told them in a rush as they sat outside in their furs during break after lunch that afternoon.

"We're riding the ship to Hogwarts?!" shreiked Lilly. She clapped her hands together, not able to obtain her excitement.

"I wonder what Hogwarts is gonna be like? Probably hot British boys everywhere..." Lilly went on.

"Ahem," said Nik loudly.

Lilly chuckled, "You know I don't _mean_ it honey..." but Lilly winked at Tuesday, who tried hard to keep her laugh inside.

"You guys," Tuesday said, "There's something else I have to tell you...Adam likes me again!"

"See I told you!" Lilly cried.

"What should I do?"

"Go back out with him I guess," shrugged Nik.

Tuesday shook her head, "No! I can't do that!"

"So...have you told Dudley about anything yet? He must, must, must hear about the Tournament! It's going to be so exciting, and just think, you'll be closer to him, since we _are _going to England," said Lilly.

Tuesday looked down at her lap sadly, "I still haven't told him...how can I?"

"I don't know..." Lilly said gently.

Nik stood up from where they were sitting.

"We have more important things to do right now," he said, "Like maybe, class?!"

"You're right Nik," Tuesday sighed, gathering her things and getting up, "Let's go to class..."

The 29th approached slowly and it was all Lilly seemed to be thinking about. She never stopped talking to Tuesday about it. Nik seemed excited too, but he wasn't shouting, "I'm going to the Triwizard Tournament and _you're _not!" to every innocent face that passed in the school hallways.

Adam seemed upset that Tuesday was going. He kept leaving her notes everywhere. Under the door to her dorm room, in her spell books when she wasn't looking, and at the table for meals, which he wasn't sitting with them anymore. Tuesday didn't respond to any of these notes however.

On the 29th, Lilly, Nik, and Tuesday were each excused from lessons. They sat down at breakfast together as usual and Tuesday found another note from Adam settled under her juice goblet.

"What? Another one!" said Tuesday.

"Just throw it," Lilly advised her.

"No," Tuesday said sternly, "I think it's time I wrote back..."


	6. Hogwarts School

Chapter 6-_Hogwarts School_

"What are you going to write?" Lilly asked.

Tuesday pulled out a peice of parchment and her black feather quill.

"He needs to know about Dudley," Tuesday answered, "Oh by the way, here's his latest letter, if you're interested..."

Tuesday handed Lilly her newest letter from Dudley and read as Tuesday wrote her note back to Adam:

_Adam, _

_I know you still have feelings for me, and I am very happy that you do_. _I also accept your apology about last year_. _I might go back out with you_..._but I won't_. _I have a boy friend already and he lives in England, near where my mother lives_. _I'm sorry that we can not get back together_. _Besides it would be really difficult anyway_, _seeings as how I am leaving for Hogwarts and the Triwizard Tournament tonight_. _Much love from, Tuesday _

"Here, tell me what you think," Tuesday handed the note to Lilly, who read it quickly.

"I'll go give it to him," Lilly said, "I'll meet you upstairs."

"Right," Tuesday gathered her things and hurried back upstairs to the dorm room. Hilzary was there already. She was sitting at her desk doing some homework, her quill scratching quickly against the parchment.

"Hey," Tuesday greeted her.

"Hello...leaving tonight?" Hilzary asked, not looking up from her work.

"Yeah."

Tuesday began gathering up everything and shoving it into her trunk.

"Oh...by the way, your toad's under the bed," Hilzary said.

"Thanks."

Tuesday reached under her bed and scooped up Purdu and placed him gently into a little basket with a clasp.

"Wouldn't want you escaping on our way to Hogwarts," Tuesday said to him.

She looked up and noticed Hilzary looking at her too, they smiled at each other akwardly.

"It must be exciting, going to Hogwarts," Hilzary began.

"Yeah...but the sad part is, we're taking the ship to Hogwarts," Tuesday said.

"The ship's great," Hilzary said.

"I know it is," Tuesday went on, "But...we have to steer it ourselves."

Hilzary giggled just as Lilly burst into the room, grinning.

"Well, I gave it to him!"

"Did he say anything?"

"Nope but he'll be pretty damn surprised when he reads it!"

"Good," Tuesday said coldly, kneeling back down beside her trunk and folded another set of her robes.

At seven o'clock that evening, Lilly, Tuesday, and Nik were standing and waiting eagerly in the entrance hall. They had just finished dinner, at which Professor Karkaroff had made the announcement that he was leaving for the rest of the year and that Professor Sicilus would be put in charge. The other nine students, most of whom were seventeen and older, were in the hall too. Professor Karkaroff came in after about ten more minutes. He was holding a very thick book.

"This," he smiled at the twelve students, and held up the book, "Is the key to your education for rest of this year. It is a book, yes, it may look like an ordinary book but that's not what it is. Each of you will have one of these and inside it are your lessons for the year. Assignments, tests, everything is in this book. Final exams are in this book. Just because the thirteen of us will be at Hogwarts this year does not mean you are exempt from any school work, only the school champion will be, when whomever is chosen on Halloween night. Now, on the ship you will be sharing a cabin with one other person. The name of that person will be inside of the book once I give it to you. When we arrive at Hogwarts tomorrow night there will be a feast, and then another on Halloween. While we are staying at Hogwarts we will be sleeping on the ship, but you may feel free to explore Hogwarts castle. Spare class rooms will be provided for our use and the school's library will most likely be the best place for you to complete your work. If there are no further questions, come up, get your book, and we will board the ship."

Grumbling, they grabbed their new assignment books and made their way out onto the dark grounds and back to the ship.

"We're rooming together of course!" said Lilly as they walked to the water front.

"I'm with that Jonathen kid Ivette was going on about. What joy this will be," Nik mumbled.

Tuesday didn't say much as they walked. By the way it seemed here on, the trip to Hogwarts that had sounded so brilliant and fun didn't feel as cool as it had way back in September.

They boarded the ship and Professor Karkaroff reminded them all how to steer the ship using their wands. Then he bustled off to his cabin. The twelve students rowed using magic and it wasn't so bad.

They rowed for a long time, chatting non stop about the tournament and which of them would most likely be chosen as Durmstrang champion. Tuesday tuned everything out and just kept waving her wand.

Tuesday couldn't wait until they arrived at Hogwarts the next day.

"This one or this one?" Lilly held up two sparkly butterfly clips to her blonde hair.

"I don't know..." Tuesday sighed from her spot on her bed. She was tired from all the rowing. Karkaroff had announced that they would be at Hogwarts in an hour, so they could rest up during that time.

Tuesday completely understood how Lilly wanted to impress the Hogwarts students when they arrived.

"The...red one," Tuesday answered.

"Red one? But I held up blue and green," Lilly said.

"But red will go better with our robes," Tuesday pointed out.

Lilly shrugged, put the two clips down, and put the red one into her hair. Lilly was wearing a sparkly red sleevless turtleneck, a black belt with a golden belt buckle, and black jeans with red glitter on them. Tuesday was wearing a black hoodie and black and red bondage pants.

"Wake me up when we're there," Tuesday said queitly. She tucked herself into her blankets.

Lilly smiled at her, "Homesick already?"

"No," Tuesday snapped, "More like sea sick."

"Tuesday! Hey wake up hon!" Tuesday heard Lilly's voice drift through her sleepiness.

She sat up and opened her eyes.

"We're there already? We can't be!" cried Tuesday. But she felt it. The ship was no longer moving.

"Come on! The ship's stopped!" Lilly grabbed Tuesday by the arm and helped her out of bed.

Tuesday still felt groggy and wanted more sleep. She desperatly wanted something to drink and her stomach was growling.

"Here," Lilly threw Tuesday her fur coat and put on her own.

"How do I look?" Tuesday asked hurriedly as she and Lilly ran down the ship's halls to the main hall where the other students were. Professor Karkaroff was waiting for them there too.

"Like you just woke up," Lilly answered truthfully.

"Oh thanks," mumbled Tuesday. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to fix it as well as she could without a mirror. She pulled on her fur over her robes and hoodie.

"Everyone ready?" Professor Karkaroff beamed at his students and opened the door.

They descended silently down the wooden plank. Tuesday rubbed at her eyes and strained to see through the nighttime darkness. The cold October air hit them all swiftly and the air felt great on Tuesday's warm face. They were moared on a lake that was in the shadow of a gigantic castle, a castle much, much bigger than Durmstrang. Beyond them was the castle grounds and a dark forest. The outline of a sea of students was standing near a shimmering icy blue pumpkin coach, next to some golden horses.

The twelve Durmstrang students followed their headmaster into the light coming from the castle. Professor Karkaroff led the way up to a very old man with a long silver beard.

"Dumbledore!" he called to the old man, "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

Tuesday suddenly felt very shy, being in the prescence of a lot of students and people she didn't know at all.

Professor Karkaroff shook hands with the man known as Dumbledore.

_So this was Dumbledore_, Tuesday thought, staring up at the two headmasters, _This is the man the Dark Lord fears so terribly much_...

"...Viktor, come along, into the warmth...you don't mind Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..." Professor Karkaroff was saying.

Tuesday glanced up and watched as Viktor Krum departed from behind her and followed Professor Karkaroff past the group of Hogwarts students. The rest of their group followed them too, Lilly chatting non stop along the way into the Hogwarts castle.

"Tuesday this is _so _cool isn't it? We're actually here! We're actually finally here!" she shreiked.

"Hey, hey I'm here too!" added Nik.

Tuesday gazed slowly around the entrance hall they were in. She knew at once that this castle was _way _bigger than Durmstrang. They followed Karkaroff into what appeared to be the Hogwarts dininghall, that looked almost nothing like their own. There were four long tables set up, where all the Hogwarts students were taking seats. Lilly, Nik, Tuesday, Krum, and the other Durmstrang students stood akwardly around the doorway.

"Where do we sit?" Tuesday asked Lilly, who just shrugged.

"Let's all just sit together," Nik said, "How about over there? That's where everyone else is going."

They followed their fellow students to the nearest table. Viktor sat down first, then Tuesday, then Lilly, then Nik. They all sat in a row on the long bench. Tuesday tried not to stare too much at the students they were sitting with. She was feeling incredubly shy.

"Hey Viktor," a pale blonde boy sitting across from Viktor spoke up, "Great Cup wasn't it? Of course I was rooting for Bulgaria, and I saw you in the Top Box, that's where I was sitting."

"Oh?" Viktor said. He raised his eye brows for a moment.

"My name's Draco. Draco Malfoy. And these two are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," the boy introduced himself and gestured to the boys on either side of him.

"I'm Lilly," Lilly said loudly, "This is my best friend Tuesday and my boyfriend Nik."

"Oh," Draco Malfoy said absentmindedly, then he turned back to Viktor.

"Friendly lot these people are," Tuesday whispered to Lilly.

They took of their furs and sat on them.

"Holy shit look at these!" Nik was busyily examining his golden plate and goblet.

Tuesday giggled and caught a glimpse of the ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the night sky outdoors.

"Omigod! Look at the ceiling!" she gasped.

"Wow!" Lilly cried, looking up too.

"I could definetly get used to this," Tuesday said, as she gazed around the room. She noticed that all the Hogwarts students were wearing robes of black and another set of students who were sitting at the table next to them were wearing shiney light blue robes that appeared to be made of silk. Tuesday figured they were the third school's delegations, Beauxbatons Academy.

"I could too. That ceiling is so beautiful," said Lilly, and then she added so that only Tuesday could hear her, "And so is that Draco Malfoy kid."

Tuesday looked at him again. He was still talking to Viktor about the World Cup. He was pretty good looking.

When all the students had settled into their seats, the staff entered the dininghall, and sat down at a top table that was for teachers, like at their school. Lastly came, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and then a very large woman who Tuesday supposed was the Beauxbatons headmistress. When their headmistress came in, all the Beauxbatons students stood up and only sat down once again when the large woman had taken her seat. The other teachers all sat down except for Dumbledore who stayed standing up.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts, and guests," Dumbledore said, "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down and the plates on their tables all filled with food.

"Yummy!" cried Tuesday, "I forgot how hungry I was!"

"Does the food appear on your plates at Durmstrang too?" Draco asked her.

Tuesday looked up, just to make sure he was really talking to her and not Viktor again.

"Yeah it does," she answered, starting to dig in, "That was no surprise, but may I ask...what are the four tables for?"

"We're seperated into Houses here. This is Slytherin you're sitting at. Then there's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Griffindor way over there," Draco explained, "You're lucky. You're sitting at the best House right now."

"Is that because you're in it?" Lilly asked playfully. Luckily, Nik didn't hear because he was too busy stuffing his face with as much food as he possibly could.

Draco smiled at her, "My father wanted me to go to Durmstrang. He knows your headmaster."

"Yes, Karkaroff's awesome. He made me a Prefect this year," Tuesday told Draco.

Draco was very interested in Durmstrang, so Tuesday, Nik, and Lilly didn't mind telling him all about it. Soon after, the desserts came and they ate what they could, finally when all the plates were cleared of the food, Dumbledore stood up once again.

Lilly, Nik, and Tuesday turned around in their seats so they could see him better. They were excited, the Triwizard Tournament was about to start!

"The moment has come," Dumbledore said, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"Who are they?" Lilly asked over the applause.

"I have no idea," Tuesday replied as she clapped too.

"Mr. Bagman and and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts" Dumbledore paused and then said, "The casket, then, if you please Mr. Filch."

A scruffy looking man walked up to Dumbledore clutching a large, crude, wooden chest that was glittering with jewels.

"I wonder what that's for," Lilly whispered to Tuesday excitedly, who couldn't take her own eyes off of the chest and it's beautiful jewels.

"What does that stupid box have to do with the tournament?" wondered Nik.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," Dumbledore went on (Mr. Filch placed the jeweled chest on a table in front of Dumbledore), "and they have made the necassary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways...their magical prowess-their daring-their powers of deduction-and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

"Wow," muttered Nik, "Sounds pretty rough."

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament. One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Everyone in the hall watched with anticipation now, as Dumbledore took out his wand, tapped three times on the casket, the lid opened up, and he took out an equally crude looking wooden goblet that was filled with bright blue and white flames.

"Ohmigosh!" murmured Tuesday under her breath.

Next, Dumbledore placed the flaming goblet carefully on top of the casket.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school cleary upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," Dumbledore went on to explain, "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all thos wishing to compete."

Dumbledore then explained about the Age Line he was putting around the goblet and about the dangers being impressed on whomever was chosen as their school's champion. Finally, Dumbledore dismissed everyone for bed and Tuesday and the other Durmstrang students rose from their table too. Professor Karkaroff came down from where he was sitting and beckoned for them to all follow him back out to the ship.

"Back to the ship then," he said, then he looked back at Viktor, "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

Viktor shook his head and put his furs back on.

"Professor, _I _vood like some vine," spoke up Cameron Poliakoff, another seventh year, in a hopeful tone.

Tuesday and Lilly both giggled as Professor Karkaroff snapped back at him, "I wasn't offering it to _you_, Poliakoff. I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again," (Lilly and Tuesday laughed even harder, finally with Nik joining in too) "disgusting boy---"

Professor Karkaroff turned and led the Durmstrang students up to the door.

"Thank you," Karkaroff said as some of the Hogwarts students had stepped back to let them pass.

Suddenly, their headmaster halted in his tracks and his students stopped too.

"What?" Lilly asked loudly, glancing around.

"Look," Nik nudged Tuesday hard and Tuesday stared ahead and couldn't beleive her eyes.

Harry Potter was only a few feet in front of her. _He's here_..._he's here at Hogwarts_...Tuesday's thoughts were racing. She hoped Harry didn't notice her with the other Durmstrang students. _Harry Potter knows who I am_..._I am his cousin's girl friend_..._and_...She noticed Poliakoff pointing at him...

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," said a strange voice from behind them all.

Everyone shot around and was staring at a man with a mangled face and a chunk missing from his nose. He was leaning on a staff. Lilly uttered a silent scream.

"You!" cried Karkaroff.

"Me," said the man, "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

The Durmstrang students followed Professor Karkaroff back out onto the chilly grounds and back over to the ship, chattering non stop about the feast that they just went to.

"This place is magnificent!" gasped Lilly, "It's got everything, good food, cool people, and it even has Harry Potter!"

Tuesday couldn't help but laugh, even though for some reason, she felt very scared.

The next morning, Tuesday and Lilly woke up late. Tuesday woke up, startled for some odd reason, and then quickly realized where she was.

"Morning!" Lilly cried when she noticed that Tuesday was awake. Lilly was standing over at the sink in their cabin room of the ship, doing her make up and straightening her pale blonde hair.

"Hey," Tuesday said weakly, sitting up in bed, "It's kinda cold," she mumbled.

"Damn straight," agreed Lilly, "But it's not that bad off. Durmstrang's much colder."

"What are we supposed to do today anyway?" Tuesday asked Lilly. She got out of bed and rummaged through her trunk for some clean clothes and robes.

"Everyone else went up to the castle already for breakfast," Lilly informed her, "We could go to I guess and then maybe find a place to start our work books. The feast doesn't start until about six, but we're leaving the ship at five."

Tuesday grinned, "The feast sounds fun!" Then she realized something about last night. _Harry Potter_. _I should have known he want to Hogwarts_..._lives in England after all_...

"Lilly..." Tuesday began slowly, as she began fixing her hair, "Do you think that Harry Potter would possibly tell Dudley that I'm here?"

"I don't really know Tuesday. I've never met Harry Potter."

"I have," Tuesday sighed, "I just don't know what to do."

"Talk to him," Lilly suggested.

"Talk to him...?"

"About how you feel about his...ah, Muggle cousin?"

"Yeah, Dudley's his cousin."

"That is _so _weird," said Lilly.

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves sitting back in the Great Hall with Nik at the Slytherin table they were at the previous night. Since it was Saturday, not as many people were there at the same time.

"Where's Viktor?" Lilly asked Nik.

"Already put his name in the Goblet, I watched him do it," Nik told them.

"Go figure," commented Tuesday, "I knew he'd try for it. He _is _Head Boy right? And Karkaroff's favorite..."

"Hey Tuesday," said Lilly, "If you _were _of age would you have put your name into the Goblet of Fire too?"

Tuesday shrugged, but tried considering it.

"We do know a lot of dark arts..." Tuesday said, "I bet that'd help us with the tasks. Whatever those tasks are."

"Where do you guys want to start on our homework?" Nik asked the two girls, "We could just stay here and do it."

"Fine."

They pulled out their thick workbooks out from their bags and turned to the pages that had that day's lesson on it.

Lilly chuckled, "I bet we won't be getting much homework done this year."

"I agree. With the Triwizard Tournament going on...I doubt it," said Tuesday.

She looked back down at her workbook, but the Triwizard and her lessons weren't the only things she had on her mind. She was thinking about Harry and Dudley. Would Dudley still love her if he knew she was binded by the magical world? Tuesday thought about this all through the next hour as she, Nik, and Lilly practiced some spells for their Hex Studies class. Tuesday and Lilly took notes about ancient flying games using their _Quidditch Through The Ages _books, and finally they got to their Study of the Dark Arts homework which was to do some research about the Cruciatus Curse.

Tuesday, Nik, and Lilly found their way to the school library without much difficulty (they had to ask a few Hogwarts students where to go) and found a table nearby where Viktor Krum was sitting, poaring over his workbook, which was bigger than their fourth year ones.

They spent most of their afternoon in the library doing research, then Tuesday decided to write some letters. One for her mother, one for her father, one for Dudley, and one for Ivette. She purposely left out the fact that she had seen Harry Potter at Hogwarts in her mother's letter and her letter to Dudley was pretty short. There wasn't much interesting things for her to write about, since she knew nothing about Muggle boarding schools.

By dinner time that night, Tuesday was still worried about everything.


End file.
